Pizza Delivery/Episodes
Pizza Delivery is a show that airs on BOOM Network and is about a felt tip pen and a thimble who go to chaotic measures to deliver some pizza. The show premiered on July 18, 2005 and was created by BaconMahBoi. Here is the episode list. Series Overview 'Season 1' (2005 - 2006) #Welcome to Pizza Delivery (series premiere; 7/18/05) - Thim joins the pizza delivery crew, and builds a friendship with Pen as they deliver their first pizza together. #One Small Step for Pen, One Giant Leap for Thimble (7/18/05) - Pen & Thim have to deliver pizza to astronauts. #Thim-ily Reunion (7/19/05) - Thim's family visit and cause some interruptions in delivery. #31 Minutes (7/20/05) - Pen and Thim find out about the "30 minutes or it's free" rule, and attempt to deliver in 30 minutes or less. #Lid Missing (7/21/05) - When Pen wakes up with his lid gone, he and Thim investigate. #Pizzaless in Seattle (7/22/05) - Due to a cheese shortage, the place is out of pizza, so Pen and Thim improvise. #Am I Pen? Or Am I John? (7/25/05) - Pen has an identity crisis when he gives a small pizza to someone who ordered a medium one. #Notes (8/1/05) - The boys find a strange note outside the pizza place, and attempt to decipher it. #The Ham and Pineapple Rush (8/8/05) - A look at how Pen makes his signature ham and pineapple pizzas. #The Rocky and Penwinkle Show (8/15/05) - Pen and Thim are invited to star in a new reality TV show about pizzerias. (Title Parody: The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) #Pizzamonium (8/22/05) - Pen and Thim have some chaos during a very busy day at the pizzeria. #Veggie Pizzas (8/29/05) - When the restaurant is permitted to only selling veggie pizzas, Pen and Thim protest. #Invader Thim (9/5/05) - The boys have to deliver to astronauts again but they're actually aliens in disguise. (Title Parody: Invader Zim) #Eeek (9/12/05) - Pen is scared of spiders, and when one appears in the delivery van, it's chaos. #A Thim-ple Strategy (11/7/05) - When Pen gets braces, every time he says a word with "sim" in it, it sounds like "Thim". #Camping Trip (11/14/05) - Pen and Thim go on a camping trip. #Winner! (11/21/05) - Thim goes on a game show in order to win £1,000,000. #Pizza Truck (11/28/05) - Pen and Thim's boss gets them to run a new pizza food truck, with chaotic results. #Air-Con (12/5/05) - The air-con breaks on the hottest day of the year in the pizzeria. #A Pizza Delivery Christmas Special-o (12/12/05) - Pen and Thim celebrate the festivity at Christmas. #Dog (3/6/06) - Pen gets a new dog, which causes chaos in the pizzeria. #Hi-Tec Something Something 9001 (3/13/06) - When a robot replaces Pen and Thim (and everyone else)'s jobs at the pizzeria, they attempt to sabotage it to get their jobs back. #Cartz (3/14/06) - The pizza place makes the mistake of turning it into a cafe. #Pitta Delivery (3/15/06) - The boys meet their ever-lasting rivals, two Chinese delivery boys...